custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Didact
The Didact '''is an extremely powerful and embittered Great Being who had been sealed away in the maze-like inner recesses of the Codrex for millennia, for his "crime" of "assuring the Great Beings' everlasting omnipotency". Biography Pre-BIONICLE Storyline The Didact began life as a battle-thirsty wannabe warrior, always defeding victims of bullying or crime through physical force. It was his dream of dying on the battlefield and upholding the Three Virtues (Unity, Duty and Destiny) that evetually led to his being drafted into the '''Paladin Taskforce, the sect of education amongst the Great Beings' civilazation that was specifically devised for preparation for military action of any kind- policing; riot control; the Legion (the apt title of the renowned and uprecedented military army spanning countless Units soldiers). Although these factions were seen more like government tools to defend against any unknown invaders that might challenge them, they were considered hightly important to contain the few dishonourable among their great civilization who would break the Three Virtues. The Didact served in the police and the riot control, as well as the Sentinels, where he gained the power of psychokinesis, before he, after being promoted to the rank of finally transferred to the Legion, who had recently begun a campaign across the stars against their rebellious creations, the BIONICLE. After eleven long months of brutal warfare, the Great Beings prevailed and the rebellious marauders were vanquished. The Didact's exploits throughout the campaign were heroic in nature, acts of both courage and self-sacrifice, and upheld the Three Virtues throughout the campaing, even if it portrayed him as unfavourable, and as a result he was promoted to the rank of Honourable Knight (the equivelant to the rank of Major/Lieutenant Colonel in a real-life army), after being promoted several times for previous exploits throughout his military career. Originally having thought that the BIONICLE would serve as the future upholders of the Three Virtues, he grew to despise his people's creations after witnessing their savagery and dishonour firsthand. It was for this reason that, when he returned home from the campaign, he was promoted to the extremely prestigious rank of Vice-Imperator (the equivelant to General in a real-life army). After the campaign, he decided to persue his newfound hatred of the BIONICLE, and put his military career on hold to brach out into politics, with the result of achieveing of Grand High Imperator (President, Prime Minister, Monarch), putting him in control of the Great Beings' government in its entirety. His hatred for the BIONICLE fueled his campaign for such a position, and his spiteful digs at their (the Great Beings')- as he put it- "flawed, dishonourable failures" gained him so many votes from the general populace that he almost whitewashed the opposing candidate, Magna Primordius '''(also the current and widely popular GHI)- the Didact won the election 111:27. After his coronation, the current GHI Magna Primordius stepped down and the Didact was put into office. It was then that his fanatical hatred for the BIONICLE began to blossom. He was so utterly hellbent on "erasing the mistakes of the past" that he more or less renaged on or disregarded every other promise he had made on his manifesto, sometimes deliberately and sometimes not, forcing every available Great Being that had been trained in physical combat of any kind to disregard their posts and belay all orders from any officer except himself, merging each subsection of the Paladin Taskforce to create an army of Great Beings, the size of which was unlike anything the general populace had ever seen. It came to be known as the Swarm. Every officer was stripped of their rank, and all were equal, and could not be commanded by anybody other than the Didact- it was from this revolutionary action that his street name was derived known the the Great Beings, it would become an infamous name of legend). He then declared war on any and every BIONICLE that ever came into contact with the Great Beings. Very few were ever seen or heard of after the campaign before the Didact's political movements, however. He also executed, imprisoned, and/or tortured any and every person who dared to speak out agaisnt his heavily enforced dogmas treating them and referring to them as "traitors who would take on the heavy mantle of treason to convolute the very foundations of their [our beliefs". Eventually, the Didact's fanatical paranoia and hatred and disregard for the needs of the people twisted and warped his sense of clarity over the Three Virtues, to the point where he began to question the dogma itself. When one of his closest political advisors overheard him rambling to himself, divulging on the validity of the Three Virtues, he had reached his maximum level of tolerance, and he spread the word secretly and quietly among the House of Virtues (the entirety of parliament). The politicians then spread word of this to the Swarm, who, despite following the Didact's every beck and call, which often conflicted with the doctrines of the Three Virtues, they finally had had enough. they secretly contacted Magna Primordius, who had become a recluse since his deposition, having met the Didact face-to-face, and sensing in his very bones that ther was "an evil stirring inside him, and he I didn't don't want to be around to see it claw its way out". Upon hearing of this veritable blasphemy, he decided to act. Much to everyone's disdain, the political advisor who had begun this game of chinese whispers was ratted out by an equally fanatical Loyalist. The Didact arrested, and interrogated the advisor to the point of inhumane torture, which resulted in his finding out that Magna Primordia knew and disapproved of his actions. The Didact acted swiftly, paranoid with fear of revolt, and placed Magna under house arrest, under the watchful eyes of his '''Loyalists, groups of corrupted soldiers and politicians who wholly agreed with the Didact's actions and personal dogmas, and were, unfortunately, more or less equal in measure to those who felt oppressed by the Didact. The entire populace erupted in outrage not long after Magna Primordius' house arrest was made public. Riots occured throughout the capital and outlying cities of the planet, which evetually turned into an all-out revolt when the non-Loyalist Swarm forces and willing but untrained politicians joined the fray. The Loyalists suppressed the opposition efficiently at first, but eventually began to ever-so slowly falter against the Purist (as they had dubbed themsleves) forces, led by Magna Primordius, who was released from house arrest by force during the riots/revolt. Magna Primordius later became known as the Martyr (furthermore, every planet with the suffix "Magna" was given the name because of his heroism), when he sacrificed his very soul to seal the Didact away in an impenetrable sphere which he had spent all the time since his deposing creating with the help of scientists (like himself) who rallied to his cause in secret, similar to a Dyson sphere, after he fought the Didact himself, one-on one, in the main auditorium of the House of Virtues (although it was more like the House of Corruption under the Didact's tyrannical, dictatorial rule). The sphere was later taken to a distant, newly-constructed Fortress World, which was henceforth named "Martyrdom", for the Martyr/Magna Primordius' sacrifice, and placed inside the Codrex, a confusing labyrinth, an architectual masterpiece, specifically designed to keep the location of the Didact's prison a secret from the universe box in a box, if you will. Furthermore, to ensure that any remaining Loyalists who no longer actively operated, but still wholeheartedly believed in the Didact's cause, could release the Didact, they reconfigured the control panel for sealing or releasing the containment sphere to only respond to a BIONICLE. Unfortunatley, this failsafe would not be enough... NOTE: The Codrex mentioned in this article is not the Codrex in the Karda Nui Swamp. This Codrex was built and placed on Martyrdom. ''Rise Of The Didact'' After millenia of silent waiting, the Didact was released from his prison in the Codrex, when Titus, the Toa Daxia of Strength, who arrived on Martyrdom with Derict, Raksha, Konu, Atan and Helryx when their ship malfuctioned (the cause of which is yet to be determined) and crashed on the planet's surface, was tricked into touching the containmetn sphere, seemingly hypnotised into doing so by mysterious whispers he claimed to hear. Despite his allies' warnings, he still made contact, releasing the Didact, who immediately preched to the group of Toa about how he was "betrayed by those he I defended, who chose to overthorw him me and expose themselves to the corruptive dishonour of the BIONICLE, rather than allow him I, their appointed protector, to shield them from every harm". He then declared that "the Great Beings had have returned, and that "this Codrex would be their your tomb". He proceded to leave Martyrdom in his containment sphere, using his psychokinesis to control it, using it as a makeshift spacecraft. He was then chased to the "Origin Planet" of the Great Beings, where he had stashed his huge spacecraft, the Virtues' Might, along with a fleet of spacecrafts ready to be filled with the Loyalists he had kept in cryostasis in a legendary Great Being structure known as the Archive, which none of the Purists knew anything about. Despite an all-out battle between the Toa Armies (who had come to the aid of the distress beacon Titus' team had sent out immeadiately after the Didact's departure from Martyrdom) and the Makuta forces that had allied with the Didact, they were helpless to prevent the Didact from reaching the Archive and reanimating the Loyalists, and promptly leaving the Origin Planet, bound for Bara Magna. (incomplete) Powers and Tools The Didact is one of the toughest foes the Toa Armies of Bara Magna have ever faced. Able to utilize psychokinesis to gain control of objects and people, as well as rendering living things unable to move. He can also use his psychokinesis to atomize inanimate objects or surroundings, and crush, manipulate specific parts of, or even tear apart any person or group of persons, regardless of any effects that would negate powers, such as Derict's Hau Nega. (Although, this ability does have limits; he can't just go around crushing and atomizing everything in sight.) The Didact is also able to wield any and every type of armament due to his extensive combat experience as well as is own natural knack for it. He is familiar with any and evey style of combat, from hand-to hand to "gun-fu". However, he only uses his physical combat abilities in situation where using his psychokinesis would be impossible or unwise. His armour also has high resistance to all forms of damage (though it's far from impenetrable). Trivia *The Didact- and by extension, the story in which he will features, and this article- is based on Halo 4. In case I'm obliged to say as such... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo or any of it's related merchandise, and all rights are reserved by Bungie, Microsoft, and (perhaps not Bungie's since 343 inherited it) 343 Industries. probably don't need to do this, but I don't want to invoke whatever is invoked by not doing this...so I've done it anyway *The Didact was originally going to be named "The Dictator", but it made Ukantor think of the comdey film, The Dictator, and since the MOC's character and motive was very similar to Halo 4's Didact, he refrained from renaming him. *The word "Didact" means "a didactic person; one overinclined to instruct others." {source: Dictionary.com} *The Didact's real name was deliberately erased from the Great Beings' historical archives and records, as they believed that the Didact's crimes against the people, the BIONICLE and above all, the Three Virtues, were so diabolical that his true name deserved to be forgotten. As such, the only being alive who knows the true name of the Didact is himself. *Abstractly, the Didact did actually die in the Great Being-BIONICLE War, felled by an early Makuta known as Arzak The Cruel, before Arzak himself was felled. However, the Didact's Data Signature latched onto Arzak's body and their two forms merged to give the Didact his current appearance. Despite Makuta being BIONICLE themselves, the Didact allowed them to ally with him upon being released from the Codrex. This is because, as Arzak impaled his stomach with his claws and held him aloft, the Didact asked "what are you?". Arzak replied with pride, "I am Makuta!". Because he never had any further oral contact with the BIONICLE, he may still believe that the Makuta are a species in their own right. To further this, Arzak, while he was cruel, fought with honour rivalling that of the Great Beings, and as such, the Didact, upon learning that the Makuta and the BIONICLE were the same, he still refrained from slaughtering them, as he still remembered his death by Arzak's hand. Quotes Gallery ' IMGP0292.jpg|The Didact wearing his Legion armour, the armour worn by all Great Beings during the Great Being-BIONICLE war. IMGP0314.JPG|Back view IMGP0315.JPG|Side view IMGP0317.JPG|The Didact's normal appearance. Two great horns were placed upon the sides of his helm during his Inauguration ceremony. He also wore the horns important public events. DIDACT 014.JPG|The Didact without his armour. IMGP0326.JPG|The Didact's appearance. His armour design has been moderately revised. ' Other Stuff Music Theme: Halo 4 OST 015- Revival Category:Great Beings Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse